Corn
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Elphaba was just like corn. Or at least thats what Fiyero says. Fiyerba one-shot


**A/n: Story that came up while I was writing poems. Hope you enjoy! (yes, I know my titles aren't very creative, please forgive...)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, I'd give over my ownership to pheonixbird777 so she could carry out her plan (see her story, **_**Her Hidden Fear**_**)**

"You're like a piece of corn," Fiyero told Elphaba one day.

"Excuse me?"

"Corn. You know, comes in cobs, yellow, grown in Munchkinland...."

She rolled her eyes, "I know what corn is, I was referring to the fact that you compared me to it. Most people would find that offensive."

He shook his head, "No, I meant that in a good way."

"How in Oz could that possibly be taken 'in a good way'?"

"Well you see, it's kind of odd when you first look at corn growing in a field, because you're used to seeing it yellow, not green. Once you pull back the sides though, it's a perfect golden color. Then, it's even better than the cobs at the market, because you had to pull back the outside to see the beauty within, and are surprised and delighted with the discovery."

She raised her eyebrows, "So, how does that relate to me?"

"You are the corn in the field-"

"You've stated that."

"Let me finish! You are the corn in the field. When a person, such as myself, first looks at you, it's really disconcerting because you are, well, I don't mean to offe-"

"Just say I'm green and get on with it."

"...because you're green. However, if you look beyond that, you're golden inside, which is like discovering the corn. All of which makes you different from every other person, who are like the market corns."

Elphaba blushed what probably would have normally been a deep red, but looked purple on her skin, "It all depends though, on whether or not you take the time to peel back the outside. Nobody ever does because they are so shocked by the green, save you and Galinda, and even then it took quite a while to do so." She nodded thoughtfully. "Thats a very clever analogy. You're much smarter than you let on..." and with that, she scooped up all her books and left for to the library.

Years later, Elphaba flew above Munchkinland, looking for the person who allowed himself to be captured to protect her. She spotted the field that she had seen them drag him off to and she pointed her broom downward towards it, catching sight of something tied to a pole. As Elphaba landed her broom and scurried over to it, she realized the figure on the pole was a scarecrow. Just a plain old scarecrow, which meant Fiyero hadn't been put here and was probably being tortured in Southstairs as she stood there, doing nothing.

Something was odd about the straw man though. He didn't look like common Munchkinland scarecrows, who were always dressed in blue and had the same skin tone as the farmers themselves. Rather, this particular one looked particularly like a person who lived in the Vinikus. Also, his clothes were those of a Gale Force officer....

Realization dawned over Elphaba and she let out an anguished cry. She had done this, to save his life, she had turned him into this. From riches to rags, he was the handsome prince no more. Elphaba fled back to Kiamo Ko, taking her grief with her, believing she had failed in saving his life.

Fiyero's eyes flew open for the second time in a few hours. He blinked once, twice, then rubbed his eyes with his cloths hands. His back was stiff and he attempted to stretch, then remembered he was tied on a pole. Fiyero sighed. He couldn't wait for Elphaba to get there and free him. He wanted her to know that he was fine with being a scarecrow. The very thing that defended the corn, no matter the cost. He just hoped he had done the same for her.

**hehe, if you couldn't figure out why Fiyero didn't talk to Elphaba while she was there it's because he hadn't woken up from the enchantment yet. However, he had woken up before it switches to his POV (I guess he fell asleep).**

**Review? Please? I'll give you a pie! (It's national Pi (3.14) day on March 14! (3/14) Celebrate!)**

**Yes, I'm a math nerd.**


End file.
